Las peripecias internautas de Letonia
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Estonia le ha regalado un ordenador a Letonia, pero...¿ha sido una buena idea? Veamos lo que descubren Raivis y Peter en su aventura por la red.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya sama, que muuuuuuuchos más años nos viva ;)**

**LAS PERIPECIAS INTERNAUTAS DE LETONIA**

Cuando Estonia le había regalado aquel ordenador último modelo del mercado, se lo había agradecido saltando de alegría y casi llorando de la emoción. El suyo ya iba muy mal, y necesitaba modernizarse. Nada más quedarse solo había conectado el aparato y accedido a Internet. Pero verlo solo le aburría, y llamó a Peter, al que estaba seguro le haría muchísima ilusión. Y no se equivocaba.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, Letoniaaaaaa! —gritó el pequeño Sealand lanzándose a abrazarle.

—M-me alegro d-de q-que por fin v-vinieras...v-vamos, ¡no p-perdamos tiempo! —apremió Raivis mientras corrían hacia la mesa y se sentaban. Peter quiso coger primero el mouse, pero Letonia reclamó su derecho a usarlo primero(aunque tuvo que prometer que luego le invitaría a comer pastel). Lo primero que hicieron fue entrar en Google y buscar bajo la palabra "fanart", lo cual les llevó a...

—¿Deviantart? —preguntó Sealand—. ¿Qué es eso?

—C-creo que e-es una p-página de d-dibujos...h-hace poco v-vi a E-Estonia entrar... —Raivis le dio un clic para acceder, y entraron en el menú. Una lista de dibujos apareció ante sus ojos. A Peter le brillaron los ojos nada más verlos.

—¡Son geniales! ¡Baja para abajo! —exclamó, palmoteando. Letonia le dio a la rueda del ratón para que la página descendiera, y el pequeño marinerito se fijó en algo—. ¡Hey, hey, mira ahí! Pone...Lituania y Letonia, Raivis. ¡Nunca pensé que salierais en Internet! Dale, dale...

No tenía que haberlo ni siquiera dicho. Nada más aparecer la imagen en grande, a Raivis casi le dio algo. Aparecían él y Toris, sí, pero en una situación algo rara. Lituania estaba encima de él completamente desnudo, lo cual hizo al letón ponerse más rojo que un tomate maduro y a Sealand mirarle con desconcierto, y debajo estaba él mismo con cara de estar pasándoselo muy bien y con rubor en las mejillas. Al lado de su cabeza aparecían varios "Ah" que emulaban gemidos. Letonia se atragantó con su saliva al notar que él tampoco llevaba absolutamente nada de ropa, y cerró la imagen tratando de contener a su corazón, que había empezado a retumbar.

—B-b-bueno...m-mejor p-pasemos a otra i-imagen... —balbuceó tragando saliva. Sealand, que había intentado ocultar el impulso repentino que tenía de destrozar el ordenador al ver esa imagen, asintió y agarró el ratón.

—Ahora iré yo...a ver qué hay por aquí...¡anda, ésta se llama Buenas noches! A ver...

Nada más abrirla, el niño se ruborizó, pues aparecían él y Raivis durmiendo abrazados, y con las caras muy juntas. Letonia, al lado, sentía que la sangre se concentraba en dos puntos de su cuerpo, uno en la cabeza, y el otro en algún punto por debajo de su ombligo. El letón se apresuró a taparse aquella zona estirando su chaqueta, mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Eeem...Peter...¿y-y s-si c-cambiaras de imagen? —sugirió, a lo que Peter asintió y buscó más abajo. La siguiente que abrió también era de ellos dos, y lo primero que le llamó la atención era que salían sentados en el alféizar de una ventaba con las caras demasiado juntas. Es más, estaban besándose, al parecer con mucha pasión. Ambos chicos adquirieron el mismo tono de rojo y se miraron por varios segundos.

—R-Raivis...¿c-crees que quien dibujó esto sabe lo de...?

Letonia por poco se muere ahí mismo. Nerviosísimo y casi hiperventilando, cerró la imagen.

—N-n-no, no, s-seguro q-que no...s-simplemente lo d-dibujó p-porque quiso y n-nada m-más...

Tomó el control del ratón, y se puso a temblar de miedo cuando debajo de ese dibujo apareció uno llamado Mi pequeña mascota. Al agrandarlo vio que salían él y Rusia, lo cual le hizo casi esconderse bajo la mesa. Varias lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—N-no, no quiero v-ver eso, n-no quiero —sollozó, colgándose del brazo de Sealand como un osito y mirando la imagen de reojo—. U-uh...

Cuando la observó mejor, vio que Rusia tenía el torso desnudo y estaba atándole a él, a Raivis, a una silla. Letonia aparecía llorando y pidiendo que no lo hiciera, mientras el ruso sonría de una manera muy sexy.

—Uwaaaah! —gritó el letón, pero al fijarse en el cuerpo del ruso, pareció perder los sentidos. Sus marcados músculos eran provocativos, y Raivis sintió que se le nublaba la mente y se iba acercando a la pantalla. Su entrepierna dio un salto y empezó a crecer, haciéndose demasiado visible. Peter, con la furia recorriéndole las venas, cerró inmediatamente la imagen y le gritó:

—¡Letonia! ¿Qué es...eso?

Señaló la...excitación de su amigo mientras fruncía el ceño acusador. El letón sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué p-pasa, Pet...? ¡Ahhhh!

Siguió el dedo de su amigo y comprendió. Se encogió en la silla intentando ocultar las pruebas y temblando descontroladamente.

—N-no e-es n-nada, y-yo s-sólo... —sentía que iba a marearse de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué diablos el ruso le había puesto tan...cachondo, perdón por la palabra? Dejó de mirar a Sealand y miró al rincón.

—¿Qué significa eso, Letonia? -la voz de Sealand sonaba enfadada—. ¿Por qué te has puesto...así?

Raivis empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, y a Peter se le pasó el enfado allí mismo. Lo abrazó por detrás.

—No llores, ya no estoy enfadado, vamos a seguir viendo las imágenes, ¿vale? Seguro que el resto no son así, de verdad...

Limpiándose las lágrimas, el letón tomó el ratón.

—A-a-aquí...aquí hay una q-que se llama E-el trío b-báltico...eso q-quiere decir q-que s-salimos l-los t-tres...

La abrió, y vio que efectivamente, salían él, Estonia y Lituania tomados de las manos, de espaldas, mirando el mar. Volvió a llorar de la nostalgia que le daba al verlo.

—Esto..e-esta i-imagen es de c-cuando...

Se abrazó a Peter, dejando que las lágrimas le resbalaran por la mejilla y cayeran en el hombro del marinerito.

—Es el día de vuestra independencia, ¿verdad? -sonrió el niño, emocionado y con dos lagrimitas en los ojos.

–N-no..e-es el d-día e-en que yo a-abandoné la c-casa del s-señor Rusia y c-celebramos q-que los tres éramos i-independientes...p-por fin... —sollozó. Sealand le acarició el pelo cariñosamente. Raivis se secó las lágrimas y sonrió un poquito, tras lo cual volvió a agarrar el ratón.

—Suecia y Sealand...¿e-éstos s-sois tú y t-tu p-padre, no?

—¡Sí, sí! —saltó Peter, ilusionado—. ¡Dale, quiero ver lo que...!

Su frase quedó sin terminar cuando vio lo que ese dibujo mostraba. Notó que se quedaba congelado por dentro al ver a Suecia tocarle como tocaba a Finlandia normalmente, en sus regiones vitales. Él, Sealand, salía gimiendo y con las manos ante su boca en ademán defensivo. Raivis mostraba una expresión de shock total.

—P-Peter...e-esto...¿n-no será verdad, c-cierto?

—¡Pues claro que no es verdad! —borró la imagen mientras sudaba la gota gorda—. ¡Yo...y mi padre...así!

Empezó a temblar como un condenado y se alejó del ordenador todo lo que pudo, tirándose en el sofá y metiéndose bajo una manta.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser —murmuraba como en una letanía. Raivis se levantó y fue hacia él, destapando un poco la manta y buscando la mano de Sealand, agarrándosela suavemente.

—Ya, y-ya, Peter...s-sólo es u-un dibujo..n-no es r-real...¿v-vale?

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó rápidamente en la mejilla, haciendo que los dos se ruborizaran. Luego el letón le tironeó de la manga para que siguieran viendo las imágenes, y logró convencer a Sealand poniendo su mejor cara de corderito.

—Vale, pero esta vez yo sigo —dijo Peter, cogiendo el mouse y bajando un poco más—. El título de ésta es "Two families", voy a darle a ver qué...qué...¡aaaaag!

Su grito no fue intencionado, le salió solo al ver la...imagen que estaba viendo. Por un lado salían los tres bálticos sin nada de ropa y con caras de estar disfrutando, sus cuerpos demasiado pegados, y por el otro lado estaba el idiota de Inglaterra con él, con Peter, haciendo lo mismo.

—¡P-PETER! —chilló Letonia—. ¡Quita esoooooo!

El niño se apresuró a borrarlo, sintiendo el asco invadirle la boca y la garganta. Raivis, por su parte, estaba con la mirada perdida sujetándose el corazón, para notar cuándo le venía la taquicardia que había sufrido al ver aquello. Peter se hundió en la silla con la mirada perdida y la boca semiabierta.

—Yo con el cejotas no, por favor, con él no...

Cuando Letonia alargó un brazo para tocarle, dio un respingo y saltó de la silla.

—¡E-eso es una página del mal! ¡N-no quiero ver, no quiero! —casi se santiguó. Raivis fue a buscarle y le llevó a tirones hasta la silla.

—S-sólo una más, t-te prometo que s-sólo será una más...

Él tampoco quería seguir viendo, pero sentía ganas de ver todo lo que aquella página escondía, y supuso que definitivamente era verdad que era masoquista, porque si no, no se explicaba. Sentó a Sealand en la silla mientras éste se retorcía y gritaba que no quería continuar con aquello. El letón le dio a la última imagen de la página y...

—U-uh...

La imagen era de él y Peter, y salían...bueno, más o menos haciendo lo mismo que había visto en la imagen de Lituania y él. Sealand estaba abrazándole, encima de él, mientras ambos gemían como si estuvieran en un auténtico éxtasis. El chico no pudo apartar la mirada de ahí mientras se sonrojaba más y más, e instintivamente se llevaba una mano a la entrepierna, la cual volvía a despertar poco a poco.

—"¡NO! ¡No te pongas a tocarte ahora, que está Peter delante!" —gritó su lado casto.

—"Pero...p-pero no está mirando y...y esta imagen es..." —rebatió el lado morboso de Raivis. Miró a Sealand y le cruzó un pensamiento nada inocente por la cabeza, sobre algo que le gustaría hacer con él en ese mismo instante. Algo no muy diferente a lo que estaba viendo. Aquel simple pensamiento hizo que notara un tirón en los pantalones, y sin aguantar más se bajó de la silla y fue corriendo al baño, rezando para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de nada. Peter, mientras, se había atrevido a mirar la pantalla, y al ver eso había soltado un grito aterrador, había apagado el ordenador sin dudar y había corrido hacia la habitación del letón, aullando y prometiendo que nunca en toda su vida volvería a sentarse ante un ordenador.

-------------------------------------------------ESA MISMA NOCHE----------------------------------------------------

Ambos se habían conseguido calmar, y Raivis le había ofrecido a su amigo el quedarse a dormir aquella noche. Ya se habían puesto los pijamas y estaban en la cama del letón mirando al techo.

—Letonia...¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? —preguntó Sealand.

—S-sí, c-claro, dime...

Peter miró al letón y, tras tragar saliva, se atrevió a lanzar la pregunta:

—¿Por qué...por qué fuiste tú el último en dejar a Rusia?

Letonia se sonrojó brutalmente, y sin querer recordó aquella imagen que habían visto antes, lo que provocó que un hilillo de sangre le bajara por la nariz.

—P-pues yo...a-a ver c-cómo te lo e-explico...

—¡AAAAH! —chilló Sealand espantado, al ver la cara de su amigo—. ¡Eres...eres un salido!

Cogió la almohada y empezó a sacudirle golpes a Raivis por todas partes.

—¡Gah! ¡E-espera, Peter! ¡Augh! —intentó protegerse con los brazos mientras se le escapaba la risa—. ¡N-no es lo que crees! E-es que yo... y-ya sabes, l-las hormonas...¡uwaaaah! ¡Lo siento, l-lo siento!

—¡¡Letonia, eres un tonto!!


End file.
